Dulce Cautiverio
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy acaba de despertar de un largo coma para descubrir que todos los pilares que conocía en la vida habían sufrido un cambio radical. Los vampiros existían y ella estaba comprometida con uno de ellos. ¿Podrá ella dejar a un lado su ética y moral, para dejarse seducir por un bello vampiro de ojos azules? Adaptación. Para Mayores de 18.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas aquí les traigo otra historia con nuestro amado Albert espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.

**Summary:** Candy acaba de despertar de un largo coma para descubrir que todos los pilares que conocía en la vida habían sufrido un cambio radical.

Los vampiros existían y ella estaba comprometida con uno de ellos.

¿Podrá ella dejar a un lado su ética y moral, para dejarse seducir por un bello vampiro de ojos azules? Adaptación.

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Argumento**

Candy acaba de despertar de un largo coma para descubrir que todos los pilares que conocía en la vida habían sufrido un cambio radical.

Los vampiros existían y ella estaba comprometida con uno de ellos.

¿Podrá ella dejar a un lado su ética y moral, para dejarse seducir por un bello vampiro de ojos azules?

**Prólogo**

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?, en serio mamá...dime que estas de broma...

Me levanté de la cómoda silla en la que estaba sentada, y de un salto brusco, me puse de pie. Me encontraba muy nerviosa para estar quieta en un lugar.

Anduve de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, consciente de que mis padres no me quitaban el ojo de encima.

-No, no puede ser verdad, esto es increíble...-no paraba de reír nerviosamente, mientras intentaba hablar claramente-...Debo seguir en coma, eso es. Esto es un sueño...no, no, mejor dicho, ¡una pesadilla!, sí, eso es...y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación...

-Candy, tranquilízate -me interrumpió mi padre- Más quisiéramos nosotros que todo esto fuera una broma, pero no es el caso... mira, sé que es difícil de asimilar..., ¡Ni yo mismo me lo creo aún! -exclamó alzando las manos hacia arriba y dejándolas caer fuertemente hacia abajo, golpeándolo- Sabemos que tienes poco tiempo para hacerte a la idea y asimilar esto, pero así están las cosas y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas.

Su voz demostraba tristeza, las facciones de su cara eran más rudas que de costumbre y tenía un semblante muy serio, lleno de preocupación.

Parecía mucho más mayor que esta mañana, sin duda alguna, era el efecto que causaban las malas noticias al ser rebeladas.

Su pelo siempre oscuro, negro y bien pulcro, se encontraba ahora canoso y desaliñado.

Tenía los hombros caídos de la impotencia que sentía, de ver que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el futuro que nos esperaba.

Entonces, ya no pude aguantar más, mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control por mis sonrojadas mejillas. Me sentía desolada, asustada y sólo quería llorar y llorar.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó, estuvimos ambas abrazadas y llorando un largo rato.

Sentía sus brazos alrededor de mí, dándome consuelo y cariño, pero no lograba calmarme del todo, todavía temblaba del impacto por la horrible noticia.

No podía creer lo que mis padres acababan de contarme, sólo hacía menos de ocho horas que había salido de un coma de casi seis meses y todo lo que conocía de esta vida, había cambiado completamente y para peor.

Sentí como mi madre me arrastraba suavemente de nuevo hacia la silla, sentándome con mucho cuidado.

Se la veía ahora muy demacrada, estaba arrodillada en el suelo a mis pies.

Tenía mejor cara esta mañana, cuando estábamos en el hospital. Ahora me daba cuenta que apenas llevaba maquillaje y eso era raro en ella, desde que tengo memoria, siempre la he recordado muy pintada y bien arreglada.

Tenía rasgos de haber dejado de pintarse el pelo y no llevaba joyas encima como de costumbre.

Todavía llevaba puesta la misma ropa que al comienzo del día, un sencillo vestido de verano, de tirantes y de color verde claro. Hacían juego con sus ojos verde esmeralda, al igual que los míos. Las dos nos parecíamos mucho, aunque mi cabello era rubio en vez de castaño claro y yo era mucho más alta que ella.

María -mi madre- era bajita de estatura, con un cuerpo esbelto y de tez pálida.

Hasta hoy, nunca había aparentado los cincuenta años que acababa de cumplir.

Alcé mi rostro del hombro de mi madre, mi vista estaba empañada de lágrimas y con el dorso de la mano me sequé lo mejor que pude.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba de vuelta en casa apenas una hora y aún no me había dado cuenta que todo parecía estar igual que la última vez.

El acogedor salón lucía limpio, con un agradable olor a ambientador de limón -el preferido por mi madre- y el mobiliario era muy sencillo, lo básico.

Un enorme sofá rinconera de cinco plazas de color crema se encontraba a la derecha, una mesita de cristal y forja en el centro, el mueble de roble para la T.V. estaba en la pared de enfrente -junto a la chimenea -y una gran mesa a juego de seis comensales con sus seis sillas- yo me encontraba en una de ellas-, que estaban al otro lado de la pared.

Mi padre, de constitución fuerte y alto, se le veía tan indefenso y desolado...

Ahora era él el que no paraba de dar vueltas delante de la rústica chimenea.

Sus ojos cafés estaban apagados. Ausentes. Pensativos.

De vez en cuando, se pasaba las manos por su despeinada y corta melena, señal de que estaba cavilando, intentando dar con alguna posible solución a lo que se nos avecinaba, en breve.

Parecía estar todo igual, en cambio, las cosas habían cambiado de una manera alarmante.

Y todo comenzó unos meses atrás, cinco meses y medio para ser exactos, un sábado en la noche a mediados de marzo...

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 1**

Sí, definitivamente me encantaba cómo me quedaba mi nuevo vestido de color negro, se ajustaba a la perfección a mi esbelto y bien definido cuerpo.

Realzaba de una manera escandalosa mis curvas y su generoso escote mostraba gran parte de mis encantos.

La verdad era que, nunca me había sentido tan hermosa y provocativa -todo sea dicho-, cómo me veía ahora.

-Te ves genial prima, ¡algún día tienes que prestármelo! -exclamó, desde el marco de la puerta, una muy entusiasta Annie.

-Cuando quieras Annie, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Por cierto..., ¡tú también luces estupenda!

-No todos los días celebra una su despedida de soltera -dijo sonriendo.

Giraba sobre sí misma, enfrente del gran espejo de pie, que había en la puerta del armario de mi habitación, donde yo me encontraba contemplándome.

Quería tener una mejor vista, desde todos los ángulos posibles, de su rojo vestido -a juego con su melena.

Calzaba unos altísimos zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color y llevaba el pelo recogido en un laborioso moño. Su maquillaje era sencillo y a la vez explosivo y de su cuello, colgaba una fina gargantilla dorada -regalo de su prometido-, y lucía un hermoso anillo de oro de compromiso. Sin duda alguna, más de uno se iba a quedar con la boca abierta cuando la vieran.

Faltaba sólo una semana para el gran día, por fin mi alocada prima iba a casarse con Archie, su novio de toda la vida.

Ella era apenas dos años mayor que yo y ya tenía su vida resuelta, se casaría, se iría a vivir a Fortuna y desde allí podría ejercer su trabajo de peluquera.

Su futuro marido, le había acondicionado en lo bajo de su nuevo dúplex, un salón de peluquería, listo para ser abierto una vez que regresaran de su luna de miel.

Las dos nos parecíamos mucho, en carácter y físicamente, aunque ella tenía un poco de menos pecho que yo y era morena, bueno, ahora pelirroja -gracias a la magia del tinte.

Los que no nos conocían, creían que éramos hermanas, y en cierto modo, era cómo si lo fuéramos.

Y yo en cambio, con mis veinticinco años, no tenía ganas de novios, ni de independizarme y mucho menos ¡casarme! Sólo me concentraba en mi trabajo, en la tienda de artículos de regalos -negocio familiar- que trabajaba con mis padres en La Alcayna. Mi madre hacía turnos conmigo, yo abría por las mañanas y ella por las tardes.

Mi hogar -la casa de mis padres- es una gran casa de campo y se encuentra en Los Periquitos, una población muy tranquila y acogedora.

Annie, vive -de momento-, con sus padres y con su hermano, mi primo Tom, -de unos 17 años- dos casas más abajo, al otro lado de la carretera que va de Fortuna a Cobatillas.

Y esta noche era muy especial, habíamos quedado con nuestras amigas en la discoteca Novo, que está en Murcia, en la zona Atalayas. Esta zona es muy conocida por ser un barrio donde se centran las mejores discotecas de la ciudad y zona elegida por la juventud para sus salidas.

Acababa de terminar de maquillarme y ponerme los mejores pendientes que tenía en mi viejo joyero, cuando había entrado en mi dormitorio, mi prima excitadísima, por la larga y emocionante noche que nos esperaba.

En ese momento estaba mirándome en el espejo, comprobando una vez más mi provocativo vestido, que se ataba alrededor del cuello, muy escotado, con la espalda descubierta y corto -a la altura de medio muslo.

Todavía no sabía que zapatos ponerme, si los plateados de poco tacón, o los negros con unos tacones decentes -con mi metro setenta y cinco, no necesitaba precisamente más altura- y que se sujetan con una hebilla sobre mis tobillos.

-Venga Candy, apúrate si quieres que te recoja la melena, que se nos hará tarde -me apremió mi prima mientras preparaba todos sus artilugios de peluquería sobre la colcha de la cama, a mis espaldas.

Me decidí por los negros.

No había terminado de abrocharme el último de ellos, cuando Annie jalaba de mi pelo con su cepillo profesional.

-¡Cuidado, me haces daño! -me quejé.

-Cuando te deje igual que una modelo de portada, no te quejarás tanto y estarás agradecida -me contestó entre risas.

En menos de media hora, mi cabeza lucia con un recogido asombroso, mechones de mis rizos rubios colgaban justo detrás de mis orejas, dándome un toque sensual.

-¡Eres maravillosa prima!, te quiero -le di un gran abrazo.

En la entrada de la discoteca nos esperaban siete de las ochos amigas con las que habíamos quedado. Todas ellas ataviadas con sus mejores atuendos.

-¿Dónde está Sussy? -pregunté sin dirigirme en alguien en particular.

-Acaba de llamar, dice que no tardará en llegar y que la esperemos dentro. ¿Vamos?, tengo ganas de mover el esqueleto y esta noche no pienso hacerlo sólo bailando, no sé si me entienden...-su mirada pícara se dirigía a un grupo de chicos que acababan de pasar junto a nosotras.

La explosiva y descarada Elisa no se anda nunca con rodeos.

Nos pusimos en marcha, entrando detrás de ellos, entre risas y cotilleos, basados la mayoría de ellos sobre los diferentes traseros del grupo masculino.

Ellos precedían la marcha hacia el interior de la discoteca.

El grupo masculino, también era consciente de nuestra escandalosa presencia, de vez en cuando giraban la cabeza sobre sus hombros y nos dirigían unas miradas cómplices.

El local apenas estaba iluminado, las luces de colores parpadeaban y giraban dando un toque mágico y fiestero a la pista de baile.

La música estaba demasiado alta para mi gusto, pero las canciones que sonaban eran muy pegadizas e invitaban a bailar con frenesís.

El lugar estaba rebosante de gente, la mayoría de jóvenes ansiosos de diversión.

Nos adentramos al centro de la pista de baile con ánimos de arrasar con nuestros bailes provocativos.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música, contoneándonos y rozándonos unas contra otras.

No tardaron mucho en acercarse a nosotras el grupo de chicos que entraron delante de nosotros.

-¡Hey Chicas!, ¿qué hacen unas bellezas tan impresionantes bailando solas? -exclamó uno de ellos, sin duda era el más lanzado y atrevido, mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

Los otros -que eran más reservados-, apenas mantenían alzadas sus miradas hacia nosotras.

-Esperándolos cielo -contestó Elisa- ¿Por qué se tardado tanto?

Sucesivas risitas prosiguieron después del comentario.

-Me llamo Arthur -alargó una mano hacía ella.

-Y yo Elisa -contestó mientras le sujetaba la mano y se saludaron con un suave apretón.

Ella parpadeaba coquetamente, dándole vida a sus largas pestañas, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Tardaron en separarse varios segundos y en vista de cómo él le acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la suave mano de Elisa, con ese gesto le prometía mucho más contacto esa noche...

-¿Y estas otras bellezas son...? -alzó una ceja en nuestra dirección.

-¡Ah sí!, bien, veamos, ellas son mis amigas Annie, Candy, Dorothy, Millie, Sandra, Mary, Jane y Rose.

Nos fue nombrando una a una, mientras él nos saludaba con una inclinación de su negra cabellera.

-Encantado de conoceros chicas, les presento a mis colegas -se giró para quedar enfrente de ellos- Sebastián, Leonard, Bob, Mario y Guillermo.

Cada uno de ellos nos dedicaron una sonrisa para que reconociéramos quien era quien.

-Y... aquí tenemos a Max -dijo a la vez que mira y señalaba con un gesto de su cabeza al imponente hombre que entraba por la puerta principal y se acercaba a nosotros con pasos lentos, pero seguros.

Era impresionante, su gran altura intimidaba -de dos metros por lo menos- y su larga cabellera negra, le rozaba los hombros y se movían al ritmo de sus pasos, a la vez que él avanzaba a su destino.

Su piel era pálida y sus ojos, ¡Oh, Dios!, sus ojos eran azules de mirada penetrante y muy seductora.

Definitivamente era un hombre muy sexy y a la vez desprendía un aura de peligrosidad.

-Max, te presento a unas amiguitas. -Arthur nos incitó a presentarnos una a una, puesto que todavía no se conocía bien nuestros nombres.

Cuando llegó mi turno -fui esta vez la última en presentarse-, se me acercó y me tomó la mano. La mía se perdía en la suya, no sabía si era porque mi mano era demasiado pequeña o la suya demasiado grande...No sabía cómo tomarme esa acción, si debía soltarme o dejarme llevar...

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme fijamente mientras me tiraba, atrayéndome más hacia él.

Quedamos enfrente uno del otro, a escasos centímetros, casi rozándonos y entonces se inclinó hacia delante y fue agachándose lentamente hacia mi rostro.

Por un momento pensé que se iba a atrever a besarme allí mismo y así, sin más...

-¿Bailas? -me susurró al oído, rozando con su nariz mi melena y aspirando profundamente el aire que me rodeaba.

¿Me estaba olfateando?, eso me pareció tan raro. Quizás le gustase mi perfume.

Sentí un escalofrío detrás de mi nuca cuando me volvió a susurrar...

-Humm, exquisita.-podía sentir sus fríos y jugosos labios rozándome suavemente, una y otra vez, sobre mi lóbulo derecho- Me gustaría probarte...

Se me escapó un débil jadeo, apenas audible, sólo con pensar la promesa que escondía esas palabras.

Mantuve mi mirada hacia abajo, para que no viera cómo me había ruborizado su ardiente comentario.

Viendo a Max me quedaba paralizada y no decía nada, se acercó más a mí y me pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, arrastrándome más cerca y contra él.

Empezó a contonearse al ritmo de la música, rozándose con mi pelvis y yo, sin darme cuenta, le seguía la corriente y bailaba sensualmente a su ritmo. Nos rozábamos en un baile erótico al son de la canción.

¿En serio estaba yo haciendo eso?, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, estaba como hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos azules que no me dejaban de estudiar.

Nada me importaba, me sentía bien entre sus brazos y por lo que pude sentir contra mi estómago -definitivamente, algo duro y grande-, él también estaba a gusto.

En una ocasión, alce mi mirada sobre mi hombro derecho, para ver que estaban haciendo mis amigas y me encontré que estaban la mayoría de ellas ocupadas, enrollándose con los chicos.

Se besaban locamente y no paraban de restregarse mutuamente y de una manera obscena.

Por lo que veía, no había muchas ganas de perder el tiempo...

Sussy ya había llegado y estaba con Annie y con otras dos amigas más -que por lo visto, se habían quedado fuera de juego- y se fueron hacia la barra de la disco a pedirse unas bebidas.

De refilón, vi a Elisa con Arthur entre la multitud, cogidos de la mano, dirigiéndose ambos hacia los aseos públicos de mujeres. Sin duda alguna, iban a darle otra utilidad a esos servicios, una muy buena. Esperaba que, por el bien de ambos, llevaran y usaran protección.

Cuando volví mi mirada de nuevo a mi acompañante, éste se inclinó sin previo aviso y me besó en la boca con un hambre descomunal.

Apenas podía respirar mientras era absorbida por unos labios impacientes.

Su lengua se abrió paso y empezó a jugar con la mía en un ritual sensual.

Debimos de estar así bastante tiempo, por que cuando al fin me dejó libre, noté que tenía mis labios hinchados de tanta fricción y pasión.

Ambos jadeábamos y noté que a él también le costaba respirar.

-Salgamos de aquí -me urgió mientras me cogía mi mano izquierda y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y me arrastraba fuera de la discoteca.

Entonces me entró pánico, reaccioné y me di cuenta que me alejaba de la seguridad de mis amigas y del local.

No podía dejarme llevar por un hombre al que acababa de conocer y hacer lo que seguramente el esperaría que yo hiciera a solas con él, ¿o sí?

Ese no era mi estilo, era más la manera de actuar de Elisa.

-Espera, espera Max, detente un momento por favor, ¿a dónde me llevas? -intenté hacer resistencia frenando mis pies, estábamos a escasos metros de la puerta de salida.

Pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y apenas logré reducir el ritmo de nuestro avance.

Sólo cuando estuvimos afuera, junto a la puerta de salida, detuvo su firme paso y me miró fijamente.

-¿Me tienes miedo Candy? -dijo en una voz muy bajita, casi en un susurro. Sus ojos azules me penetraban.

-Yo... esto... no es eso, es sólo que... mira, apenas te conozco y yo no sé si debo seguir con...

-Escúchame Candy -me interrumpió Max, poniendo su pulgar en mi boca- Sólo déjate llevar y disfruta de la noche al igual que están haciendo tus amigas -me decía mientras me acariciaba mis sonrojados labios con su ágil dedo.

Se inclinó hacia mí, mientras alzaba mi barbilla hacia arriba y me volvía a besar, derritiendo todas mis barreras y defensas. Haciéndome sentir deseada.

-Sólo déjate llevar -me susurraba una y otra vez entre mis labios. Su voz sonaba ronca debido a la excitación que sentía en ese momento y que volvía a resurgir entre sus piernas.

Podía sentirlo mientras se rozaba contra mí, en un movimiento urgente, deseando más.

No sé cómo llegué hasta allí, pero cuando pude darme cuenta estábamos en un callejón oscuro y retirado de la zona de tránsito.

Me tenía aprisionada contra la pared, una de mis piernas levantada y apoyada contra su cadera y mis brazos aferrándose a su cuello.

Él me besaba, más bien, devoraba mi boca, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la parte del muslo que tan generosamente estaba mostrando y la otra se apoyaba en la pared, a la altura de mi cabeza. Ahora sus labios y su piel no parecían tan fríos.

Nuestras caderas se contorneaban una contra la otra, en una sensual fricción, haciéndonos estallar en llamas.

Su duro sexo se rozaba impaciente contra el mío, podía sentir su magnitud, aún llevando ambos las ropas puestas. Sin duda, esperando ser liberado de la prisión que representaban sus pantalones negros de cuero.

Empezaba a sentirme húmeda de la excitación y deduje que él era consciente de ello también -por la manera en la que gemía de placer.

Dejó mis labios y empezó a besarme la barbilla y descendió hasta el cuello. A continuación, su lengua seguía el mismo recorrido que su boca.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes e impacientes, demasiados excitados para seguir con los juegos preliminares.

Siguió descendiendo hasta el escote de mi nuevo y provocativo vestido, ahora su mano abandonó mi pierna para liberar uno de mis pechos, casi llenando por completo su palma.

Entre tanto, yo le acariciaba su larga cabellera, entrelazando mis dedos en sus oscuros mechones de pelo.

Temblé de placer cuando sus labios atraparon mi erizado pezón, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y endureciéndolo aún más.

-Exquisita, pero quiero probar más de ti...Oh Candy, necesito más...-sus palabras se perdieron mientras volvía a lamer mi yugular-... Necesito saborearte...

No paraba de besar y mordisquearme esa delicada zona.

Me aparté un poco para ofrecerle de nuevo mis labios y él, en repuesta, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió con un frustrado siseo por la interrupción.

Y en ese momento, lo vi.

De su boca entreabierta asomaban dos picos blancos y puntiagudos.

¿Eran colmillos?

Intenté alejarlo de mí, empujándole fuertemente con mis manos contra su duro pecho.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamé con mis ojos desorbitados por el terror que sentía- ¡Déjame ir!

Estaba muy asustada, luché una y otra vez, intentando escapar de sus brazos.

Yo no paraba de girar mi cabeza hacia los lados para evitar que pudiera alcanzar mi cuello y ser mordida, mientras le golpeaba con mis puños cerrados.

Mientras él rugía con rabia, de una manera bestial -por que sin duda se lo estaba poniendo difícil-, atrapó mis dos brazos con una sola mano. Me los sujetó contra la pared, encima de mi cabeza. Con la misma velocidad y fuerza, me sostuvo la cara hacia un lado con su mano libre, dejando mi yugular desnuda y expuesta para su disfrute.

Justo cuando sentía su aliento rozando mi piel y sus colmillos arañándome con determinación, alcé la pierna que tenía retenida entre las suyas y le golpeé con la rodilla fuertemente en sus partes sensibles.

Instintivamente me soltó de su agarre, doblándose de dolor sobre sí mismo, echándose mano a la zona dolorida.

Aproveché el momento de confusión y salí corriendo, a toda prisa, sin apenas fijarme por donde iba. Sólo me preocupaba mirar por encima de mi hombro para ver si me estaba siguiendo y me daba alcance.

No llegué muy lejos.

Justo cuando salía del oscuro callejón y cruzaba la carretera, fui atropellada por un vehículo que en ese mismo momento circulaba por allí.

No pudo frenar a tiempo, siendo inevitable el impacto.

Y de repente, llegó la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 2**

Alejé de mi memoria esos duros recuerdos, ahora me tocaba concentrarme en el gran problema que me venía encima.

De vuelta a la realidad, observé que mi padre se encendía de nuevo otro cigarrillo para calmarse y tomaba asiento en el blando sofá.

Tenía las piernas separadas, echado hacia delante, con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y su mirada clavada en el suelo de mármol.

-Está bien papá -murmuré- No te afliges más por mí, superaremos esto como sea...saldremos adelante de alguna manera, ya verás -quise animarlo, no aguantaba estar pasándolo mal y viendo cómo ellos también sufrían, eso me mataba.

-Candy, en serio, si yo pudiera... si hubiera otra manera...-su voz sonaba conmocionada.

-Lo sé papá, sé que harías cualquier cosa por mi y...- agaché la vista y miré ahora a mi madre que no dejaba de sollozar y dije- ...Bueno, por nosotras.

Levanté mi temblorosa mano y acaricié el sedoso pelo de mi madre, consolándola y de nuevo me dejé llevar por los recuerdos. Esta vez, memorizaba los acontecimientos sucedidos esa misma mañana, cuando aún me encontraba en el hospital, apenas unas pocas horas atrás...

En mi oscuridad, oía un zumbido cerca de mi oído y una dulce voz lejana, apenas audible y a la cual no lograba entender... ¿era mi madre la que hablaba?

-Candy...Candy... despierta... ¿Puedes oírme? -volvía insistir esa adorable voz.

Tenía algo en la boca, como un tubo, que me atravesaba la garganta y apenas me dejaba tragar con facilidad. Lo intenté varias veces, pero comencé a sentir arcadas.

Noté como me lo quitaban y me devolvían la libertad, entonces pude tragar saliva cómodamente y di un gran suspiro de alivio.

Unos segundos después, sentí cómo mis párpados cobraban vida y se abrían lentamente.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces, porque me molestaba la deslumbrante luz.

-¡George!, ¡George!, ¡ven ahora mismo! -gritó mi madre muy emocionada, llamando a mi padre- Se está despertando, ¡por fin mi niña vuelve con nosotros!

Oí varios pasos apresurados -de dos personas o más- deteniéndose cerca de mí.

-¿Realmente a funcionado Doctor? -preguntó mi padre mientras me cogía la mano izquierda.

Por su tono de voz, parecía algo sorprendido.

-Efectivamente señor White. Creo que ya se lo había advertido, aunque el método puede parecer indecoroso y desagradable, acaba resultando muy efectivo.

Por fin pude centrar mi vista, apenas me molestaba ya la iluminación de la habitación.

Observé que me encontraba en la cama de un hospital y por un momento, me quedé desorientada, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Entonces, me asaltaron a la mente los recuerdos de la noche de la despedida de soltera de mi prima Annie. Y con ello el ataque en el callejón y el accidente.

Eso es, me encontraba hospitalizada debido al atropellamiento, pero lo curioso era que me encontraba en cierto modo bien.

Instintivamente, moví mis piernas y brazos, comprobando si había alguna fractura o algún daño, pero todo parecía correcto.

Lo único que noté era que me encontraba más delgada, pálida y débil.

Seguí inspeccionando el lugar y vi que junto al cabezal de la cama, a mi derecha, se encontraba una máquina con muchos cables y luces, sin duda, el zumbido de antes procedía de ahí. Yo estaba conectada a ella por medio de mi brazo derecho.

A mi izquierda había una mesita de acero con un tubo de goma transparente, un embudo y una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido rojo intenso y muy oscuro, ¿Qué era esa sustancia?

Lo que sí tenía seguro era que ese tubo era lo que tenía invadiendo mi boca y atravesando mi garganta, hasta llegar a la boca de mi estómago. Si no me equivocaba, eso se utilizaba para alimentar a las personas. ¿Había necesitado yo ese tipo de ayuda?

Tres personas se hallaban conmigo en esa habitación, mis padres y un señor mayor con bata blanca, sin duda, mi médico.

Intenté incorporarme, pero apenas tenía suficiente fuerza para ello.

-Espera Candy, que yo te ayudó -mi padre pasó sus manos por debajo de mis axilas y tiró hacía arriba, dejándome sentada y apoyada sobre grandes almohadones- ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

-Creo que bien –susurré.

Mi madre se acercó a mí por el otro lado de la cama y me abrazó suavemente y a continuación, me inundó la cara de besos.

-¡Que alegría hija!, no sabes lo felices que estamos de tenerte de vuelta... ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! -estaba a punto de saltársele las lágrimas, pero con una gran entereza, aguantó el impulso y en cambio, me dedicó una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

-El accidente...-mi voz sonaba áspera y seca- ...Recuerdo el vehículo acercándose a gran velocidad hacia mi -empezaba a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza- Yo...no pude evitarlo, sucedió todo tan rápido...no sé cómo estoy viva, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Ahora mi mirada danzaba de un lado a otro -exigiendo respuestas-, mirando a mi madre a la derecha y a mi padre a mi izquierda.

Ellos a su vez, se miraban fijamente y silenciosamente, debatían quién debía responderme.

-Está bien, te diremos todo lo que necesitas saber, pero antes tienes que comer un poco para adelantar tu recuperación.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mientras hablábamos, una enfermera de mediana edad, entraba a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

El doctor, aprovechó ese momento para salir de allí, despidiéndose de nosotros y prometiendo volver próximamente.

-¿Estás con ánimos para comer cielo? -preguntó mi madre, mientras se inclinaba cerca de mi cara y me acariciaba el pelo.

Asentí con la cabeza y permití que ella me ayudara a comer. Mi mano temblaba demasiado para sostener correctamente la cuchara y no quería mancharme y quemarme con la sopa.

Noté que me agradaba en exceso la sensación de algo consistente en mi boca, creía que la comida del hospital no era agradable, pero esto estaba ¡delicioso! ¡Parecía que llevaba siglos sin comer!

Cuando termine de comer todo el contenido de la bandeja y la enfermera se marchó, mi padre mi miró fijamente desde la silla en la que estaba descansando y comenzó a hablar.

-El conductor del vehículo que te atropelló, llamó a una ambulancia y ellos te trajeron a este hospital. Llevas aquí en estado comatoso unos cinco meses y medio.

-¿Cuánto? -no podía ser cierto, ¿me había perdido casi medio año de vida?- Entonces..., ¿estamos a mediados de septiembre? -mis padres asintieron al mismo tiempo, con un gesto de sus cabezas- Pero... ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-Recibiste un golpe muy grave en la cabeza, aparte del traumatismo cerebral, tenías varias contusiones y magulladuras. También te rompiste la clavícula, pero ya sanó con tus meses de obligado reposo. Has estado en coma hasta ahora... y hoy por fin, después de una sesión de rehabilitación, estarás de vuelta en casa en cuestión de horas.

Pude oír como mi padre exhalaba un profundo suspiro, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuero cabelludo, entrelazando sus mechones de pelo canoso en sus fuertes dedos.

Ahora fue el turno para María, que estalló con una lluvia de palabras que salían atropelladas de su boca.

-¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!, pensábamos que no saldrías con vida del quirófano... y luego, toda esta espera, ¡por poco me vuelvo loca de la desesperación!, menos mal que Albert...

Mi madre fue interrumpida por mi padre, que de un brinco, se puso en pie y la miró seriamente, mandándole mentalmente una orden para que se callara.

-¿Albert?, ¿quién es Albert?, ¿el doctor? -estaba confundida, me ocultaban algo y no se les veía con intenciones de contármelo- Continua por favor -insistí.

-De ese tema hablaremos más tarde querida, cuándo estemos en casa -me dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos el frasquito de cristal con la sustancia roja y consistente, que había en la mesita de acero.- Ahora tienes que tomarte esto, bébetelo todo- ordenó seriamente.

-¿Qué es?

-Es para tu recuperación, en cuanto te lo tomes, podremos irnos a la sala de rehabilitación a hacer algunos ejercicios musculares, para terminar de fortalecerte -me decía mientras le quitaba el tapón a la botellita y me la entregaba.

No estaba de ánimos para discutir y viendo las pocas ganas que tenían los dos para darme todas las respuestas que me atormentaban, decidí obedecerles y de un trago me lo tomé todo.

Su sabor me resultaba algo familiar, cómo si lo hubiera tomado ya antes... Era espeso y dulce, la verdad que estaba bueno y me pregunté si aún quedaba más por ahí... y si podría tomar un poquito más...

-Yo... ya he tomado esto antes, ¿verdad? -miré a mi madre fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-Si, querida, unos instantes antes de que te despertarás, el médico te lo suministró a través de ese tubo -señaló con el dedo hacia la mesita de acero.

Y entonces lo sentí, una especie de calor sofocante recorría mi espina dorsal, desde mi nuca hasta los dedos de mis pies. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable.

A continuación, una energía electrizante y poderosa se apropiaba de mí desde muy adentro. Inmediatamente, me sentí fuerte, realmente fuerte y poderosa.

Incluso parecía que mi piel, comenzaba a tomar un color dorado y cremoso.

Tampoco aparentaba estar ya tan delgada y demacrada. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

-¿Qué me está pasando? -mi confusión se reflejaba, no sólo en mi rostro, sino también en mi voz.

-No te preocupes cariño, sólo vuelves a ser tú otra vez y eso es lo que importa.

-Cierto padre, pero me siento tan bien y así, tan de repente...

Fui interrumpida por un golpe seco en la puerta.

Mi madre atendió a la llamada y regresó acompañada de un grupo de chicas sonrientes.

-¡Candy, cuanto nos alegramos de verte! -exclamó Annie, a la vez que se lanzaba corriendo hacia mí y me estrechaba entre sus delgados brazos.

Estuvimos un buen rato abrazadas y pude notar cómo a mi prima se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones piratas, una camiseta roja de tirantes y un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello... que extraño me pareció eso... oficialmente, aún faltaba una semana para que acabara el verano.

En cuanto se retiró de mi lado, fui atacada por una avalancha de besos y abrazos de las mejores amigas que sin duda había tenido en mi vida.

No fue hasta un rato después de estar saludándonos e intercambiándonos unas cuantas palabras, cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Todas ellas tenían en su muñeca derecha un brazalete blanco, muy parecidos entre sí, pero cada uno de ellos tenían un pequeño símbolo distinto entre ellos. Me pareció curioso, pero di por sentado de que se trataba de una nueva moda.

Ahora que caía en ello, recordé que la enfermera también tenía uno...

-Siento interrumpirlas chicas, pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo, faltan poco para que anochezca y Candy aún tiene que empezar con su sesión de rehabilitación -señaló mi padre mientras se levantaba de la silla y las invitaba a salir de la habitación- Ya la verán en otra ocasión.

Después de que se despidieran de mi, cada una de ellas comenzaron a salir por la puerta con sus caras desilusionadas. Les hubieran gustado estar un ratito más conmigo y yo también quería estar con la compañía de ellas.

Annie fue la última en salir, pero antes de hacerlo me susurró al oído

-"Tenemos que hablar".

¿De qué?, estaba deseando encontrar un momento a solas con Annie y descubrirlo...

Y eso fue todo, volvía a estar sola con mis padres.

Estuve toda la tarde en la sala de rehabilitación, ejercitando mis músculos, tanto de piernas como de brazos. En todo momento, estuvieron mis padres conmigo, acompañándome y no me dejaron sola ni un sólo instante.

Me había quitado el atuendo del hospital y llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta de manga corta -ahora toda empapada de sudor- y mis viejos deportivos...

Los debía de haber traído mi madre de casa.

Faltaba poco más de una hora para que anocheciera, eran cerca de las seis y media, cuando nos encontrábamos de regreso en la habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y muy reconfortante.

Desde el baño, podía oír las pisadas de mi madre, yendo de un lugar a otro.

Seguramente estaba empacando mis cosas, me habían dicho que nos regresábamos a casa en cuanto me encontrara aseada y lista.

Estaba fuera de la ducha, secándome con una enorme toalla blanca, cuando mi madre entró trayéndome una muda de ropa y unos cómodos zapatos.

Volvió a salir, dejándome intimidad y mientras me ponía mis vaqueros preferidos y una camisa blanca de media manga, oí cómo mi padre hablaba con el doctor.

Según pude entender desde la posición en la que me encontraba, le estaba dando mi alta y dándole algunas indicaciones sobre consejos alimenticios y todo ese tipo de cosas médicas.

Me demoré un poco más en el baño, intentando darle alguna forma aceptable a mi indomable melena, la cual había crecido bastante en estos últimos meses -ya me rozaba las caderas-, y se resistía a ser domado.

Al final, me rendí y me recogí el pelo en una apretada cola de caballo. Fue en ese momento que advertí que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la parte baja de mi nuca, apenas había pelo allí, pero gracias a Dios, no estaba a la vista y por tanto no era muy visible. Supuse que era debido a la operación a la que me tuvieron que someter, tras el accidente.

-Date prisa Candy, que está a punto de anochecer y aún nos queda un largo camino por delante de vuelta a casa -me apuraba mi madre nerviosamente.

¿Y qué más daba si oscurecía de camino a casa?, ¿tenía mis padres las luces del coche fundidas? No entendía a qué se debía esa obsesión por el anochecer.

Dejé de darle importancia al tema, de momento esperaría a estar en casa para recibir todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

El camino de regreso a casa se hizo largo, un silencio abrumador nos rodeaba, tanto dentro como fuera del vehículo.

Apenas había movimiento en las calles, los pocos peatones que se atrevieron a circular a esas horas, iban con paso ligero y sus miradas cabizbajas.

Estábamos parados en un semáforo, cuando observé, que la pareja de ancianos que cruzaban en ese momento por el paso de peatones, llevaban puesto cada uno, un brazalete blanco.

Tenían gran similitud con los mismos que lucían mis amigas, la enfermera y mi prima… ¿No era eso demasiada casualidad?

Algo estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad, y no pintaba nada bien…

Suspiré, segura de que hoy iba a ser un día muy complejo e interesante.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Laura GrandChester, Mariposa78, Clau Ardley, lucero d mar, Gatita Andrew, MiluxD, gracias por leer y estar conmigo en estas historias y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

**Nota**

Queridas amigas mil disculpa por el retraso pero aparte de mi enfermedad, demonios de mi pasado regresaron a mi vida y esa es la razón principal de las cual las abandone un tiempo, les platicare un poco para que me conozcan y me comprendan por que de verdad este foro me ha servido para encontrar amigas y no sentirme tan sola, vengo de una familia con 4 hermanos la mayor es mujer y los que le siguen son hombres y al último yo entre ellos se llevan dos años y después de diez años nací yo pero a diferencia de cómo siempre pasa mi mama no me consintió me exigía más que a ellos, a un principio no lo entendía pero con el paso del tiempo se lo agradezco ya que gracias a eso soy totalmente diferente a ellos.

Siempre fui rebelde e independiente, aunque con tendencias a deprimirme un poco porque me sentía sola, todos tenían lo que deseaban a diferencia mía que si quería algo tenia que trabajar para conseguirlo y desde los 9 años así a sido, lo bueno de esto es que conocí mucha gente de la cual aprendí a ser mas fuerte pero a veces no es suficiente y como para mi familia y mis parientes siempre fui la oveja negra me deprimía, hacia como que no me importaba trataba de luchar y demostrar que podía, a mis 15 años no aguante mas el abandono de mi familia e intente suicidarme se que fue un error pero lo hice, mi cuñada la esposa de mi segundo hermano me salvo, algo que le agradeceré siempre.

De verdad la presión y la mala onda de mis hermanos porque ellos eran lo mejor para mi mama, mas mi hermana si ella decía blanco aunque fuera negro era blanco por sus pistolas, yo no contaba no me dejaban hacer nada de lo que me gustaba por eso había tomado la salida fácil según yo, aunque no me llevaba bien con mi hermana por su forma de ser convenenciera, egoísta, vanidosa, mentirosa, caprichosa y elitista a más no poder.

Me puse contenta cuando me entere de que mi hermana iba a ser mama y me dio mucha ilusión la llegada de ese bb, mi hermana vivía con nosotros ya que su pareja no quería hacerse responsable de ella y para mi mama que era su ídolo eso estuvo bien, con eso deseche la idea de hacer cosas locas y dedicarme al estudio y al trabajo.

Pero lo que no sabíamos es que cuando el bb nació, el padre de este abandono a mi hermana, ella empezó a odiar al bb, le echaba la culpa, decía que por él, el sujeto la dejo entonces yo me hice cargo de él se invirtieron los papeles prácticamente ella era la tía y yo la mama yo cubría sus gastos y hasta me lo dejaron entrar en la prepa pensando que era mío.

Mi mama y yo no teníamos una buena relación ya que para ella solo existía su hija la mayor, sabia como estaban las cosas pero para algunos padres es difícil aceptar la verdad de cómo son sus hijos, se ponen ellos solos una venda para que no se les caiga al piso la imagen que idealizaron.

Paso tiempo ella disque trabajaba pero en realidad salía a escondidas para verse con el sujeto pero se olvido del niño cuando el cumplió 2 años le diagnosticaron leucemia, cáncer en la sangre y no me daban probabilidades de vida, digo no me daban por que siempre estuve con él, si estando sano para ella era un estorbo enfermo mas, no nos daban muchas esperanzas el enano estaba realmente mal, un día en el hospital mi hermana llego para decirme que se iba que no me preocupara por ella, que estaría bien y si no volvía a saber de ella no me preocupara, pregunte el porqué y me dijo que estaba otra vez embarazada y que iba abortar, me quería morir yo luchando por la vida de mi enano y ella iba a tirar al otro, tome valor la amenace con demandarla, ya que el aborto era penado en ese tiempo en México y pues bueno nació el otro enano.

Paso lo mismo que con el primero me hice cargo, con ayuda de mi mama que para ese entonces empezaba a conocer a sus hijas, pero el sujeto seguía sin querer responder siempre en las sombras como el animal rastrero que es, mi enano salió adelante de la enfermedad mi hermana seguía viviendo con nosotros pero era un infierno, maltrataba y golpeaba a mis enanos sin motivo alguno, solo decía que eran de ella y podía hacer lo que quería porque ella era la madre.

Mi madre y yo nos aguantábamos por ellos, hacíamos lo que ella quería y le dábamos el dinero que necesitara con muchos esfuerzos, dentro de todo lo malo recupere a mi madre, se volvió mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice mi todo al igual que los enanos.

Mi hermana era cada vez peor en todo aspecto de verdad algo horrible y capaz de hacer mucho daño, no les diré hasta qué grado por vergüenza, hasta que no aguante mas y los peleamos legalmente mi madre y yo los ganamos después de muchos trabajos, la vida siguió mi enanos y mi madre eran mi motor para vivir y mi prioridad, mi vida sentimental se las contare otro día. Hace 10 años uno de mis hermanos se divorcio y mi sobrino Pepe no quiso vivir con ninguno de sus papas y se vino conmigo es un gran chico.

Pero mi vida se fue a la basura hace casi dos años el día que murió mi mama, siempre le dije que yo era un avión, ella mi motor principal, mis enanos mis 2 motorcitos y Pepe y mis perras los pasajeros pero sin ella el avión no funcionaba bien con sus altas y sus bajas, para ellos su pérdida fue muy dolorosa, a mi me decían que el tiempo aliviaría mi perdida y que el dolor pasaría, pero cada día se hacia más grande, ya no tenía a mi amiga, mi consejera, mi refugio, ya no tenía a mi mama.

Pero yo seguía por los tres enanos, intente por todos los medios que no se enteraran de mi enfermedad cardiaca, pero por desgracia me tuvieron que hospitalizar y la verdad salió, ya que creí que todo se calmaría regresaron mis demonios, los dos bien felices después de 12 años querían ver a sus hijos, pero mentira regresaron a atormentarme y haber que le había heredado mi mama.

Y pues bien a mi me entro miedo no quería perder a mis hijos y me dio miedo porque mis enanos son muy buenos y nobles y no quería que los lastimara mas, recaí y regrese una semana al hospital pero peor ahora tenía depresión, desesperación y angustia, pero mis tres enanos me están ayudando a salir de esto, demostrándome sus valores, su fuerza y su madurez.

Ellos me incitaron a que no deje de hacer las cosas que me gustan, que no deje que me afecten, que ellos son mis hijos y estarán siempre conmigo, que como siempre les dije que yo era su mama por amor, ahora ellos me dijeron que son mis hijos por amor y siempre estarán conmigo y que ellos saben la verdad, ellos no quieren saber nada de ella, ni del sujeto ni sus mentiras, que no pueden olvidar las lagrimas de su abuelita por todo el daño que ellos le hicieron y mucho menos todo lo que soy para ellos.

Les platico parte de mi vida ya que el doctor y ahora una sicóloga me dijeron que si las quiero, les contara un poco sobre mí que sería un buen comienzo en mi terapia y en el cambio de vida que quiero hacer, a si que aquí estoy de vuelta con ustedes y voy a seguir adelante dejando los demonios atrás y superando mi enfermedad si Dios quiere, dice mi hijo Hector mama a tus 34 y con achaques que no sea tonta que les hago falta, mi hijo Vic me dice otra raya mas al tigre no hace la diferencia lo enseña a camuflajearse mejor, o como dice Pepe no puedo dejarme vencer e pasado cosas peores que esto y que caiga sería muy cobarde de mi parte y a mi madre no le gustaría, tienen razón los tres, así que voy a levantarme y muchas gracias a todas por leerme y estar conmigo las quiero mucho un bso y un abrazo muy grande.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 3**

Empezaba a esconderse el sol, justo cuando George aparcaba su vehículo, un Citroën C5 negro, en la cochera subterránea de la casa de campo.

La casa apenas estaba iluminada, al fondo se encontraba las escaleras de caracol, que subían a la primera planta, atravesando antes una puerta de seguridad que daba al pasillo, junto a la cocina.

Subimos lentamente y en silencio los tres y nos acomodamos en el acogedor salón.

Me senté en una de las sillas, la que siempre solía usar, mientras mi madre se quedó de pie. Estaba junto a mí, apoyada con una mano en la gran mesa.

En cambio, mi padre, se acercó a la chimenea y se quedó mirando fija y pensativamente las viejas cenizas.

-¿Y bien? -quise saber. Ya era hora de obtener las repuestas -¿Qué me han dado de beber y quien es Albert?

Lentamente, mi padre se giró y me miró fijamente. Abrió la boca, pero de golpe, la volvió a cerrar. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas o simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Candy, después de tu accidente, al mes aproximadamente, pasaron muchas cosas importantes. Cosas que nos concierne a todos.

Hizo una pausa mientras aprovechaba para sacar del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, un paquete de tabaco Marlboro y un encendedor. Después de prenderse uno y darle un par de caladas, continuó hablando.

-Se hizo público una gran noticia, una noticia increíble, impensable para el hombre hasta ese momento... se dieron a conocer una nueva raza en nuestra especie, por decirlo así, aunque en realidad no son humanos...

-¿De que me estás hablando papa?, ¿otra raza?, ¿de otra especie? -no lograba asimilar del todo lo que me estaba contando.

-Te hablo hija de "vampiros" -volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, esta vez más profundamente.

-"Vampiros" -repetí y me acordé de Max, sin duda no me había imaginado lo de los puntiagudos colmillos- ¿De ahí las prisas por llegar antes del anochecer a casa?

-Así es.

-O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que existen los vampiros y que se han dado a conocer?, y entonces ¿a dónde nos lleva esto?, ¿tenemos que ir por ahí con crucifijos, agua bendita y todas esas tonterías? -estaba muy nerviosa para dejar de hablar. Las preguntas se amontonaban en mi boca, queriendo salir a toda prisa.

-Tienes que olvidarte del concepto que tienes de ellos, nada de eso les perjudica, lo único cierto de los mitos, es que no pueden salir a la luz del sol y que sólo se alimentan de sangre humana.

Di un respingo al oír eso, imaginándome lo desagradable que sería ver a uno de ellos alimentándose... o peor aún, ver que lo hagan contigo. ¡Huagg!.

-¿Y tenemos que convivir con ello?, quiero decir, ¿el gobierno va a permitir eso?, si representan un peligro para la humanidad, ¿por qué el ejército no hacen algo y los eliminan?

-Ya se intentó hija, al poco tiempo del día de la "gran revelación", pero ellos son más fuertes, más rápidos y son casi inmortales. Se curan rápidamente, solamente se les pueden matar cortándoles la cabeza o manteniéndoles varias horas expuestos a la luz directa del sol.

-Entonces... ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

-Después de un mes de guerra sangrienta, donde se perdieron muchas vidas humanas, los vampiros tomaron el control del mundo entero. Ahora son ellos los que gobiernan nuestro país.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar.

Miré a mi madre para ver si decía algo, cualquier cosa que demostrara que mi padre estaba bromeando. Pero ella simplemente agachó la cabeza, desviando su mirada de mis ojos.

-Ok, voy entendiendo, ahora ellos son los amos. ¿En que cambia eso las cosas para nosotros?, porque no creo que ahora todo marche igual que siempre. ¿Se turnan para alimentarse de nosotros? -dije con ironía, pues estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento y no sabía qué decir.

En verdad, no estaba muy segura si quería conocer la respuesta...

-En cierto modo, no han cambiado mucho las cosas, seguimos pagando nuestros impuestos y todo eso. Pero cada familia debe de tener un patrón o patrona que velen por ellos y...

-¿Patrón?, te refieres a uno que sea vampiro ¿no?

-Si, así es. El patrón en cuestión protege a la familia que tenga a su cuidado de que ningún otro vampiro se alimente o abuse de ellos. Sólo él o ella pueden hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo sabe un vampiro qué humano está protegido o no?, ¿Cómo puede diferenciarlos? -empezaba a creer que ya sabía la respuesta a eso...

-Por medio de unos brazaletes blancos, cada miembro de la familia tiene uno idéntico, con el símbolo que representa a su patrón vampiro. Y cada vampiro, tiene su propio símbolo que lo identifica y lo diferencia de los demás.

Lo que me temía, así que no se debía a una cuestión de "moda".

Entonces recorrí con la mirada las muñecas de mis padres y vi que ellos no tenían ninguno.

-Ustedes no llevan brazalete... ¿Por qué?

Silencio.

Viendo que no me respondían, probé a ver con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué les ocurre a los humanos que no tienen patrón? -alce una ceja, esperando.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado, evitar salir en la noche y rezar para que no entren en sus hogares.

-¿Por qué, en ese caso...?

-Los vampiros serían libres de alimentarse de ellos e incluso de abusarlos sexualmente.

Noté que esta parte de la conversación en particular, lo ponía más nervioso.

Intenté abarcar de nuevo la pregunta anterior.

-¿Y por que ustedes no tienen un patrón?

Esta vez fue mi madre la que habló, retirándose de la mesa en la que estaba apoyada y poniéndose al lado de mi padre.

-Para que una familia pueda poseer un patrón, debe tener un miembro disponible, quiero decir, uno que esté soltero o soltera.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que el patrón o patrona debe emparejarse con uno de ellos. Mira, es complicado de explicar...

-Soy toda oídos, porque creo que tengo el derecho de saberlo todo y más teniendo en cuenta que en esta familia soy la única "disponible".

Estaba ya cansada de esta situación, pero quería terminar lo antes posible con todo este trama y saber en que posición me dejaba a mí en todo este lío.

-Está bien, tienes razón. A ver cómo te lo digo... hmmm... Pues como te decía, si en una familia ahí una mujer soltera, un vampiro se empareja con ella en una especie de ritual, parecido a una boda y pasa a ser el patrón de ellos. En el caso de ser un hombre el soltero, pues es una vampira la que se uniría a él y pasaría a ser su patrona. Los patrones/as sólo tienen relaciones sexuales con su pareja, pero puede alimentarse del resto de los componentes de la familia. A cambio, ellos los protegen de otros vampiros y los mantiene bajo su cuidado.

-¿Te refieres a nivel económico y todo eso, cómo un padre? -empezaba a comprender...

-Si.

-Y ahora viene la parte difícil, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? -rezaba para que ellos hubieran encontrado alguna manera de salir de esta situación, sin cambiar las cosas de cómo estaban en este preciso momento...yo en casa y todavía libre- ¿Podemos seguir como hasta ahora?, quiero decir, si llevan más de tres meses viviendo bajo el mandato vampírico y han salido inadvertidos, ¿Todavía podemos continuar de esta manera no?.

-En verdad, de vez en cuando, salen tropas vampíricas patrullando la zona, comprobando que se mantiene el orden y que cada familia posea un patrón. En sus informes, tienen archivados las familias que ya tienen protección y las que todavía no.

Cada vez me encontraba más ansiosa, parecía que me costaba respirar, ésta conversación no estaba llegando a buen puerto y tampoco mis padres ayudaban a relajarme, pues ahora ellos se mostraban más nerviosos todavía.

Esto no había terminado aún, quedaba más cosas por contar y por lo visto, nada agradables.

Mi madre agarró a mi padre por la cintura y él respondió pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, dejándolo allí apoyado.

Se volvieron a mirar fijamente y después de un momento, mi madre fue la que continuó con la conversación.

-¿Recuerdas que en el hospital hablé de un tal Albert?

Asentí con la cabeza, segura de que me temblaría la voz si decía algo.

-Pues, él es un vampiro, el sheriff de esta ciudad, para ser más exactos.

Seguía sin poder hablar y empezaba a estar incómoda sentada en la silla., pero tenía miedo de levantarme y no ser capaz de mantenerme en pie.

-Hace un par de días, tuvimos una "visita" de la patrulla vampírica, estaban comprobando esta zona del pueblo esa noche. El sheriff, iba con ellos en esa ocasión y cuando entraron aquí... bueno... pues él... vio tu foto y se interesó por ti...

¡Tierra trágame!, exclamé para mis adentros.

-Estuvo preguntando por ti, por tu edad y todo eso. Quiso verlo y saberlo todo de ti, para conocerte mejor. Nos hizo enseñarle más fotos tuyas, videos... cualquier cosa que tuviéramos de ti...Incluso fue anoche al hospital a verte y... lo siento hija... -vi que contenía el impulso de llorar, después de un profundo suspiro dijo- ...Ofreció su propia sangre, que es curativa, para salvar tu vida...

Ya no aguanté más, tenía que saberlo, ¡Saberlo todo!

-¿Sangre?, ¿He oído bien? -de nuevo silencio- Así que... ¿fue eso lo que me dieron en el hospital?, ¿el frasquito con el líquido rojo?

-No teníamos otra opción... Cariño, escucha... No podíamos seguir así, sin protección y tú..., tú no te despertabas y el médico tampoco nos daba muchas esperanzas...-otro suspiro profundo-... Tuvimos que hacerlo y decidimos aceptar el trato.

-Aceptar el trato...ok, preguntaría a qué te refieres mamá, pero ¿sabes qué?, creo que no quiero saberlo... yo... ¡No puedo creer que haya bebido sangre de vampiro! -aparte del dolor de cabeza, comenzaba a tener nauseas. Y pensar que aquello me llegó a gustar...

-Candy, en serio, sabes que no teníamos otra opción, y ahora tú... pues... estas comprometida con Albert. Ése era el trato.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?, en serio mamá...dime que es una broma...

Me levanté de la cómoda silla en la que estaba sentada y de un salto brusco, me puse de pie. Me encontraba muy nerviosa para estar quieta en un lugar.

Anduve de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, consciente de que mis padres no me quitaban el ojo de encima.

-No, no puede ser verdad, esto es increíble...-no paraba de reír nerviosamente, mientras intentaba hablar claramente-... Debo seguir en coma, eso es. Esto es un sueño...no, no, mejor dicho, ¡una pesadilla!, sí, eso es...y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación...

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 4**

Y de vuelta al presente, pude percatarme del inmenso silencio que reinaba ahora en toda la casa.

Mi madre había dejado de llorar.

Dejé de acariciarle el pelo y con un gesto, le indiqué a mi madre que se ladeara para que pudiera levantarme.

-¿Estás bien Candy? -su pregunta llena de preocupación me caló muy hondo.

-Más o menos, pero no se preocupen por mi -me dirigía de camino a mi dormitorio cuando añadí- Después de un poco de descanso, me encontraré mejor, así que, si me disculpan...

-Está bien cielo, que duermas bien -mi madre me decía mientras se sentaba ahora junto a mi padre- Mañana continuamos hablando, ¿Vale?

-Sí, no lo duden. Buenas noches a los dos.

Y me retiré.

Después de pasar una muy mala noche -en la que apenas pude dormir-, me levanté bien temprano esa mañana.

Estuve toda la velada dándole vueltas una y otra vez, a la conversación de anoche.

Todo parecía tan irreal...me había levantado el día anterior de un coma largo, había ingerido sangre de vampiro sin saberlo, existían estos y el mundo era ahora de ellos. Y para colmo, ¡yo estaba comprometida con uno de ellos!

Fui directa a la cocina y cómo no tenía apetito, no desayuné nada. En cambio, puse la T.V. y me dediqué a ver las noticias.

Me puse al día con las últimas novedades y pude comprobar que toda la historia que me habían contado mis padres era cierta. Existían los vampiros y ellos eran ahora los "mandamás".

Estuvieron hablando de personas que habían desaparecido la noche anterior y cosas de ese tipo.

Estaba tan concentrada, que apenas me di cuenta cuando mi madre entró en la cocina.

-Buenos días cielo.

-Igualmente mamá.

-No tienes buena cara...me imagino que no ha sido la mejor de tus noches...

Dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Creo que no me equivocaría si te dijera que a ti te ha pasado igual- dije mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

Tenía una pinta igual de horrorosa que la mía o peor.

No dijo nada más al respecto, fue directa al refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche.

Mientras ella se preparaba el desayuno y se lo tomaba, yo empecé a pensar en mi prima Annie... ¿Por qué llevaba puesto ese pañuelo?

-Madre, ¿cómo van las cosas en casa de Annie?, ¿se casó con Archie?

Dejó sobre la mesa, la tostada a medio comer y después de tragar ruidosamente, tosió un poco y le dio un largo trago a su café con leche.

-Verás, después de tu accidente, ellos decidieron posponer la boda. No estábamos todos con ánimos de celebraciones.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, tenía el ceño fruncido, pensando lo que diría a continuación...

-Y luego, pasó lo del tema de los vampiros y entonces, ya fue demasiado tarde...

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿aún no se casaron? -negó con la cabeza- ¿y eso?, no me digas que en la sanguinaria guerra le pasó algo a Archie...

-No, no, no es eso. Un vampiro se apropio de la familia de tu prima. Ahora ella, Tom y sus padres, están bajo la protección de un patrón. Creo que se llama John o algo así.

-Vaya...eso quiere decir que Annie está ahora emparejada con él ¿No?

-Sí.

-Pobrecita, seguro que la está pasándolo muy mal...

No pensaba esta mañana, que a estas alturas, pudieran haber más malas noticias, pero por lo que veía, estaba equivocada.

-¿Y que ha pasado con Archie?

-Su familia también fue adoptada por una patrona, una vampiresa alta y rubia, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba... y antes de que preguntes, no, no está emparejado con él. Lo hizo con su hermano mayor.

Me levante de donde me encontraba sentada y me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Tenía algo pendiente por hacer y no podía posponerlo más.

Me quité el pijama y me puse unos sencillos pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul de botones y manga corta. Después de abrocharme mis deportivos favoritos, me fui directa a la puerta de la calle.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando mi madre se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y me preguntó...

-¿A dónde vas cielo? -pude ver que alzaba una ceja mientras preguntaba.

-Necesito ir a hablar con Annie, tengo que saber que tal la lleva y apoyarla en lo que pueda. Quizás eso le venga bien- no tenía muy claro si realmente habría algo que pudiera hacer para suavizarle las cosas...

-Está bien, si así lo crees... pero ve con cuidado y no tardes en volver.

-Descuida mama, nos vemos.

Y salí al soleado día de finales de verano.

Anduve -a paso ligero- la corta distancia que separaban nuestras casas y al poco tiempo, me encontraba llamando al timbre.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar y empezaba a pensar que tal vez esta visita no fuera una buena idea.

Fue Annie la que me abrió la puerta.

Al principio su rostro reflejó sorpresa, luego un atisbo de alegría y finalmente cambió a la preocupación.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?, no deberías haber venido...

-¿Ocurre algo? -empezaba a preocuparme.

Dudó un poco, pensando bien lo que tendría que decir o hacer, finalmente, se apartó de la puerta y me dejó pasar.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido. Vayamos directamente a la cocina.

La seguí y mientras avanzábamos en silencio, pude ver que la casa estaba casi en penumbras y las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por otras de color negro.

Las persianas estaban también bajadas y reinaba un gran silencio.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. ¿Estaría el vampiro en casa?

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Annie encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

-Siento haber sido tan brusca antes prima, pero es que no me esperaba tu visita... No al menos tan temprano...-hablaba bajito, así que la imité.

-Tranquila, la próxima vez te llamaré antes por teléfono y...

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a venir aquí -dijo interrumpiéndome.

Debí de poner una cara rara, porque enseguida dijo...

-No es que no quiera verte, no me mal interpretes, pero aquí, sin brazalete, estas en peligro. A partir de ahora, deja que sea yo la que vaya a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está él aquí, ¿verdad?

-Veo que ya te hablaron de John...-me miró fijamente y continuó- ...Pues sí, está durmiendo en mi habitación. Los vampiros suelen dormir por las mañanas y se levantan después de la hora de comer, a las cuatro de la tarde más o menos.

-Mi madre sólo me comentó lo de tu emparejamiento... ¿De esto querías hablarme ayer en el hospital?

Asintió con la cabeza

Ciertamente, Annie sabía que yo no sabía mucho sobre los vampiros por que continuó informándome mientras se preparaba un café. Me ofreció uno con un gesto y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No pueden salir al exterior en días soleados, como hoy. Por eso se quedan en casa hasta el anochecer y...- agachó su cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente a la taza que sostenía con ambas manos-...Es cuando aprovechan para alimentarse y para otras cosas...

Podía imaginarme yo solita a lo que se quería referir con eso, no necesitaba escucharlo para saberlo.

-Aunque también suelen hacerlo al amanecer, justo antes de irse a dormir o a veces durante la noche.

-¡Oh Annie!, ¡cuánto siento todo esto! Y ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? -creía conocer ya la repuesta, pero tenía que preguntar.

Negó con la cabeza, ahora su cara reflejaba tristeza, igual que la mía.

Me giré sobre mí misma, al oír cómo se abría la puerta detrás de mí.

Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, creí que el vampiro me había descubierto.

Se trataba de mi primo Tom.

-Hola prima, ¡Que alegría volver a verte!- exclamó en voz alta él, mientras me besaba y abrazaba con fuerza.

Iba a responderle que lo mismo opinaba yo cuando mi prima llamó la atención a su hermano.

-Tom, ¿Es que estás loco o que? No alces las voz, que vas a despertar a...

-Demasiado tarde querida- dijo una voz que me era totalmente desconocida.

Los tres dimos un brinco del susto, pude notar, que tanto mi primo como mi prima, se pusieron de repente blancos.

El hombre que abarcaba todo el ancho del hueco de la puerta, era un personaje de mi misma estatura, pero muy ancho de espaldas y fornido -más que mi padre- y tenía el pelo corno y negro, al igual que sus ojos.

Su pálida cara parecía una máscara, sin expresión alguna en ella. Y no me quitaba el ojo de encima...

-John... siento todo este alboroto, no era nuestra intención despert...

-¿Quién es ella? -la interrumpió.

-Me llamo Candy -dije sin darle tiempo a mi prima para contestar.

Cuando miró en mi dirección, aparté la mirada y recorrí con la vista lo que me rodeaba.

No podía concentrarme en algo en concreto a lo que mirar.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo tenía encima de mí, sujetándome el cuello con una mano y levantándome un poco.

Apenas rozaban las puntas de mis zapatos el suelo y me costaba respirar.

No podía gesticular palabra, ni tampoco luchar contra su agarre, sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco podía golpearle con la rodilla en sus partes íntimas, como hice antes con Max, su posición algo alejada me lo impedía.

Ahora de sus labios asomaban sus blancos y puntiagudos colmillos.

-¡No John!, ¡Suéltala por favor! -gritaba mi prima, intentando tirar de él, sujetándole la mano que le quedaba libre.

Mi primo se había quedado paralizado, congelado por el miedo.

De una sacudida se libró de ella y volvió a concentrarse en mí.

Bajó su mirada hasta mi muñeca derecha y entonces, la comisura de sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa.

-No tienes brazalete...Así que estás disponible... -su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más-...En ese caso no le importará a nadie que beba de ti.

-Está comprometida- chilló fuertemente Annie, asegurándose de ser escuchada.

Él detuvo su descenso hacia mi garganta y se giró para verla mejor, pero sin soltarme aún. No parecía que le hiciera gracia que su "protegida" le interrumpiera de esa manera.

-¿Y?, de momento está libre...

Otra vez me miraba sediento de sangre, dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado.

-Su prometido es Albert... el Sheriff Albert, y no creo que le dé gusto saber que han bebido o dañado a su futura pare... -dejó la frase sin terminar, sabía que había hablado demasiado.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, me liberó de su prisión y enfurecido, se giró hacía Annie, mientras gruñía de rabia.

Me estaba masajeando la zona dolorida de mi garganta, cuando vi con horror, cómo John golpeaba a Annie con la mano abierta sobre su rostro.

No llegó a caer al suelo, él corrió hacía ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. A continuación, la mordió en la yugular.

Ahogué un grito de desesperación y pánico.

Creí que me iba a desmayar.

Me abracé a mi primo, el cual seguía en estado de shock y cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas acudieron a mí de nuevo, últimamente me había aficionado a ello.

Podía escuchar el desagradable sonido de la sangre que pasaba a través de la garganta de aquel horrible monstruo, mientras tragaba.

Los minutos me parecieron horas, quería salir de allí en ese mismo momento, pero no podía irme sin saber antes el estado en el que quedaría mi prima.

-¿Candy? -dijo Annie.

Abrí lentamente los ojos -ya no lloraba pero tenía húmedas mis mejillas- y la miré detenidamente.

Tenía una herida muy fea en su cuello y en la cara, había una señal roja con la forma de la mano de John. Él ya se había largado.

Su mano derecha sostenía una servilleta de papel doblada, que utilizó para taparse la herida.

Con la otra mano, se sujetaba a la encimera de la cocina. Me imaginé que se sentiría débil después de haber perdido tanta sangre...

-Ya ha pasado todo, estoy bien. Será mejor que te vayas a casa...

Asentí con la cabeza, pues no podía hablar. ¿Qué podía decir?

Me despedí de los dos y salí corriendo de allí, sabiendo que sería la última vez que mis pies pisaran esa casa.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a Clau Ardley, Gatita Andrew, MiluxD, Laura GrandChester y por seguirme a vivianakarenina y también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mi Querida Clau Ardley ya somos dos las que queremos un patrono así te parece si los empezamos a buscar ¿cómo vez?

Hermos Gatita Andrew me encanta de que las leas todas eso es bueno espero que las próximas también las leas y me des tu opinión vale cuídate tqm un beso.

Mi preciosa MiluxD mil gracias por estar conmigo yo se que cuento contigo repito eres un ser humano excepcional tq cuídate mucho y si nos comunicamos. P.D. Mis enanos y el doc te envían saludos y están súper contentos y te admiran porque eres simplemente genial.

Querida Laura GrandChester gracias por demostrarme el gran corazón que tienes que sin conocerme me brindas tu amistad y apoyo quiere decir que tienes una gran capacidad de amar y eso es admirable te adoro cuídate mucho amiga un abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 5**

No tenía pensado decirles nada a mis padres, pero cuando vieron la cara que traía, hicieron preguntas y les tuve que contar el altercado ocurrido en casa de mis tíos.

-¡Maldito chupa sangre!, ese tal John... ¡Es una bestia! -gritaba mi padre- Mis dudas han sido confirmadas. Ya sospechábamos desde hace tiempo que ese vampiro maltrataba a la dulce Annie. Y tú hermano...-dijo esta vez mirando seriamente a mi madre- ... ¡Se lo permite!- rugió.

Me arrepentía de haberlo comentado, esto sólo hacía empeorar más las cosas y ya había bastante tensión antes de ahora.

-¡George no me hables así!, y además, ¿que quieres que haga él? Sabes perfectamente que Ben no puede hacer nada y que tiene las manos atadas, igual que nosotros. ¡Que todos!, si viene al caso...- estalló mi madre, también alterada.

Salí del salón, dejándolos solos con su mal humor. No sé si notaron mi ausencia, tampoco me importaba.

Estaba harta, cansada del asunto vampírico.

Necesitaba desconectar y por eso me fui a mi cuarto a leer un rato.

Apenas podía concentrarme, pero al menos, ya no tenía que ver y oír a mis padres discutir.

Así pasé el resto de la mañana y después de comer algo -poca cosa- me pasé lo que quedaba del día encerrada en casa, ayudando a mi madre con las tareas de limpieza.

Así podría tener la mente ocupada en algo. No quería pensar en Vampiros ni en nada que se les pareciera.

No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era ya, estaba a punto de anochecer.

Justo en el momento en que terminé de barrer el porche de la entrada, mi madre se me acercó y me dijo que teníamos que hablar seriamente.

Dejé la escoba apoyada en la pared y ambas nos sentamos en las sillas de forja que se encontraban cerca de nosotras.

-¿De que se trata ahora mami?

-De Albert.

Silencio, seguido de un profundo suspiro.

Sin duda, esta conversación iba a ser interesante.

-Acaba de llamar, va a enviar a unos súbditos suyos para recogernos.

Sentí como me daba un vuelco el corazón.

No pensé que "ese" día fuera a llegar tan pronto. Que fuera a ser hoy.

Cogí bastante aire de golpe y lo solté lentamente. Después de mi gran suspiro, le pregunté tranquilamente, consciente de que no serviría de nada alterarme...

-¿A que hora vienen?

-Estarán aquí en menos de una hora -contestó después de mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Tan pronto?, pero tengo que prepararme, ¿no? ¿Y qué hay del vestido de novia?, necesitare uno o algo parecido, ¿Verdad? -mi calma se había esfumado, igual que había venido, sin previo aviso.

-No te preocupes por eso, allí te prepararan para la ceremonia. Sólo tienes que preparar el equipaje -ahora se puso de pie- ¡Vamos!, te hecho una mano.

-¿Equipaje?, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera? -ella no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros- Me quedaré a vivir allí con él, ¿No es eso?

-Sí cariño, pero no estarás mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, iremos a verte en cuanto podamos.

-Yo pensaba que él se mudaría aquí, como John hizo al emparejarse con Annie.

-Albert es el sheriff, ¿Recuerdas?, las cosas en su situación son distintas... acabarás entendiéndolo todo. Ahora levántate y vamos a apurarnos, que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Un BMW 530d negro, que tenía las ventanillas tintadas de negro, se aproximó por el camino de entrada de la parcela de mis padres.

Yo observaba desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, bueno, ahora desde mi "antiguo" dormitorio y vi como bajaban del coche dos tipos vestidos con trajes negros.

Parecían dos matones, con sus gafas de sol, el pelo bien peinado y con demasiado gel.

Uno de ellos abrió su chaqueta para colocarse mejor la cintura de sus pantalones y pude ver de refilón, que llevaba una funda para pistola. Sin duda, iban armados.

Con resignación, salí a recibirlos a la entrada del recibidor, mis padres estaban ya allí.

Sólo llevaban cada uno, un pequeño equipaje de mano y lucían bien. Llevaban puesto sus mejores atuendos, digno de una gran gala, en este caso, de una indeseada boda.

Abrieron la puerta y los secuaces de Albert, sin decir nada, entraron y cogieron mis dos pesadas maletas -cómo si no pesaran nada- las llevaron al maletero del coche.

Los seguimos y antes de entrar en el vehículo, le eché una última mirada a la casa, quizás sería la última vez que la viera…

Durante todo el trayecto de camino a la "guarida" de mi prometido, sostuve en mis manos las de mi madre.

Nos agarrábamos fuertemente, cómo si la vida nos fuera en ello.

No sabíamos durante cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar separadas, así que, queríamos aprovechar hasta el último momento.

Habían transcurrido sólo media hora, cuando el coche se desvió de la carretera general y entró en un camino asfaltado.

Tan sólo habíamos recorrido medio kilómetro, cuando divisamos un muro de varios metros de largo y altísimos, que rodeaba la propiedad. Por la parte de arriba tenían alambres con pinchos para mayor protección.

Enseguida nos topamos con una imponente puerta de acero, de dos hojas e igual de alta que el muro amarillo.

Nos detuvimos, y el conductor pulsó un mando y desde el telefonillo se oyó una aguda voz

-Identifíquese.

Ahora el conductor bajó su ventanilla y asomó su cara y la puso delante de la cámara.

-Adelante.

Volvió a pulsar el mando que aún tenía en su mano derecha y las puertas procedieron a abrirse lentamente.

Recorrimos otros quinientos metros, cuando vimos entre los árboles, la forma de una gran mansión blanca.

Tenía tres plantas de alto y un enorme porche cubierto de un techo sujeto por dos gruesos pilares.

Le dimos la vuelta al edificio y por la parte de atrás había una enorme puerta de cochera.

Esta vez, el conductor no tubo que pulsar ningún mando, la puerta se abrió sola al mismo tiempo que nos acercábamos a ella.

Me fijé que todo el perímetro estaba minado de cámaras, sin duda nos esperaban.

El garaje estaba repleto de todo tipo de vehículos y todos ellos caros.

Vivian bien estos vampiros, por lo que pude ver.

Bajamos del coche, continuando con el silencio que nos estuvo acompañando en el viaje.

Subimos por unas escaleras anchas y salimos a un rellano amplio, todo el suelo en esa planta era de mármol blanco.

Las paredes eran de color crema y el mobiliario de Haya, era lujoso, antiguo y clásico.

Uno de ellos encabezó la marcha, procedido de mis padres, luego iba yo y el segundo vampiro, iba en último lugar.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, nos encontramos con unas preciosas escaleras -con una barandilla de forja- a la derecha y otro pasillo más estrecho, a la izquierda. Nos obligaron a separarnos, el primero de ellos se llevó a mis padres a la planta de arriba.

Los seguí con la mirada mientras subían la empinada escaleras, hasta que los perdí de vista.

El otro vampiro -el conductor-, me agarró del brazo y me guió hacía la izquierda, tuvimos que atravesar el nuevo pasillo, apenas iluminado.

Mientras avanzábamos por él, me di cuenta que no había ninguna puerta, sólo una al fondo de este.

Nos detuvimos, dio un par de golpes sucesivos, hizo una pausa y siguió con otros tres golpes, estos eran más pausados y entonces la puerta se abrió.

No me esperaba ver lo que me encontré tras esta. La habitación estaba llena de velas rojas y negras, dándole un toque muy íntimo al lugar.

Era una habitación muy bella, espaciosa y de un mobiliario exquisito.

La enorme cama ocupaba gran parte de la estancia y destacaba bastante, debido a que las sábanas eran de seda negra y el mobiliario era blanco.

En la pared de mi izquierda, había un gran armario empotrado -que ocupaba toda la anchura de la pared-, la gran cama se encontraba en la pared de mi derecha, una cómoda de cinco cajones, se encontraba en la pared que quedaba delante mía -al lado de una ventana-, y en la otra pared -la que daba al frente de la cama-, había un gran T.V. de plasma y a un lado, una puerta.

Ésta se abrió poco después y de ella salió un delicioso olor que inundó el resto del habitácion.

Dos jóvenes mujeres -vestidas con túnicas blancas y descalzas-, salieron de allí y silenciosamente, se me acercaron.

Oí tras mi espalda, cómo el vampiro salía de la habitación, sin decir absolutamente nada. Me preguntaba si era mudo.

Noté cómo los nervios que tenía retenidos, luchaban por salir a flote.

Hasta que no estuvieron junto a mí y pude verles el brazalete, no me había percatado de que se trataban de humanas.

-Excelencia -dijeron a la vez, mientras se inclinaban en una reverencia- Síganos por favor.

¿Excelencia?, ¿yo?, esto cada vez se ponía más complicado…

Cómo no tenía otra opción, las seguí en silencio y entramos a la otra habitación.

Ésta habitación, en realidad se trataba de un "gigante" baño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Era igual de grande que el dormitorio y en ella había dos chicas más, vestidas también con esas túnicas blancas y sin calzado.

Me llevaron hasta el centro del lugar, donde se hallaba una bañera amplia, tipo jacuzzi y empezaron a desnudarme.

Ya tenían el agua preparada, con sales minerales aromáticas y muchas burbujas de jabón.

Mientras me quitaban la ropa, inspeccioné el lugar. A un lado teníamos un lavamanos doble, con un espejo empotrado. Al otro lado estaba el inodoro muy cerca, del lavabo.

A mis espaldas había un mueble azul cielo, con dobles puertas y varios cajones.

Supuse que allí era donde guardaban las toallas y las cosas de baño. Y en la pared del fondo, había también una ducha doble.

El azulejo era del mismo azul claro en la parte de arriba y en la parte de debajo de un azul más oscuro. El suelo era allí también de mármol blanco.

Estuvimos más de una hora allí, mientras la chicas me ayudaban en mi aseo, me hacían la manicura, pedicura, depilación y al terminar un masaje corporal.

Apenas hablaron conmigo, sólo se dedicaban a dejarme mega arreglada.

Me pusieron una túnica dorada, muy parecida a las que llevaban ellas, pero la mía estaba bordada en los bordes con hilo de oro. O al menos, eso parecía.

No me pusieron zapatos -deduje que esta norma la pusieron para asegurarse que los humanos no intentaran huir, ¿a dónde irían sin calzado?, no muy lejos-, ni tampoco me pusieron ropa interior, y eso, no me gustó nada ya que la tela era muy fina y casi transparente -por lo menos, la parte de arriba.

Trabajaron con mi melena durante un buen rato y cuando al fin pude mirarme en el espejo, no podía reconocerme.

Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño muy laborioso, con una tiara de oro a su alrededor.

Mi maquillaje era muy sencillo, apenas se notaba las sombra de ojos, de un dorado cálido.

De mis orejas ahora colgaban dos hermosas perlas blancas, que hacían juego con la gargantilla que en ese momento me estaban poniendo.

Oí cómo tocaban la puerta, de la misma forma que hizo antes el vampiro "mudo" y una de las chicas salió en respuesta.

Escuché como le decía una voz femenina…

-Ya es la hora.

**Continuara…**

**Nota: Mis queridas amigas los capítulos los subiré los martes y los sábados les dejo estos dos capítulos y nos vemos el próximo sábado vale las quiero mil gracias cuídense mucho un beso :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a D. C. Lopez, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Dulce Cautiverio**

**Capitulo 6**

Con cada paso que dábamos, más nerviosa me ponía.

No sabía lo que me esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Cómo sería él?, hasta ahora, todos los vampiros que había conocido, eran muy guapos y atractivos -incluso el bruto de John-, aunque no muy adorables que digamos...

Le rezaba a Dios en voz baja, deseando que Albert no fuera de un carácter como éste último...

No tardamos en llegar a un gran salón repleto de gente, la mayoría eran vampiros.

Yo avanzaba lentamente, tenía a cada lado a una de las chicas, las otras dos iban detrás de mí y delante iba la mujer que había ido al dormitorio nupcial a buscarnos.

Noté como todos los ojos de los que estaban allí presentes, me observaban atentamente.

Ese hecho no ayudó a apaciguar mi nerviosismo, sólo esperaba que no se me transparentara nada y que no fuera ese el motivo de tanto interés.

Avanzamos atravesando el centro del salón, por el camino que nos dejaban libre.

Pude ver que al final de este, el suelo se elevaba a la altura de dos escalones y allí arriba se encontraban un grupo de personas.

Pude distinguir quienes eran mis padres, la otra pareja me era totalmente desconocida.

Por su palidez, supe que eran un vampiro y una bella vampiresa.

Y entonces, lo vi.

Era apuesto, muy apuesto, ¡gracias a Dios! Tenía su pelo rubio largo, a la altura de sus hombros. Era muy liso y brillante como la seda.

Su cara era muy masculina, de un atractivo sofocante. Parecía un Dios griego.

No pude saber cuánto medía, ya que estaba sentado en una especie de trono.

Pero parecía que era bastante alto y también estaba musculoso, no muy exagerado, sino en su punto justo.

Llevaba un traje negro de vestir y una ajustada camisa blanca de botones, donde se realzaba a la perfección sus músculos bien definidos. Definitivamente lucía muy sexy.

Y cuándo me fijé en sus ojos, me di cuenta que eso fue mi perdición.

Quedé totalmente cautivada.

Eran tan profundos, de un azul tan claro cómo cielo, que casi me pierdo en ellos. Incluso me atrevería a decir que eran únicos.

Desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, todo pareció detenerse a nuestro alrededor.

No podía dejar de mirarle, su mirada atrapaba la mía.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya me encontraba justo delante de él, a unos dos metros de distancia.

Las mujeres que me habían acompañado en el trayecto, se alejaron y desaparecieron de mi vista. A excepción de la vampiresa que dirigía la marcha -la que iba delante de mi-, que era pelirroja y bajita.

Mis padres se situaron a mi izquierda y la otra misteriosa pareja, se pusieron a mi derecha.

Podía sentir a la muchedumbre detrás de mí clavándome sus miradas, podía sentirlo en mi nuca.

La pelirroja se detuvo entre Albert y yo.

Primero miró fijamente a Albert.

-Su excelencia, Sheriff de la ciudad de Murcia, Albert Andrew. ¿Es esta la humana que deseas poseer? -me dedicó una rápida mirada y se volvió a concentrar en Albert. Él asintió con la cabeza- Ahora, debes comprobar si es de tu agrado.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Albert se incorporó de su "trono" y se acercó a mí, con unos andares felinos, suaves, pero firmes.

No me equivocaba, medía más o menos cómo mi padre, unos diez centímetros más que yo.

Su mirada seguía clavada en mis ojos verdes.

La pelirroja, sacó una daga dorada y se la entregó a Albert.

Esta parte ya no me gustaba tanto.

La pareja de vampiros que estaban a mi derecha, dieron un paso al frente y se me acercaron. El hombre me sujetaba firmemente de los hombros y la mujer me agarraba del brazo.

Me obligó a mantener el brazo estirado, con la palma mirando hacia arriba.

Empecé a temblar, no me caí al suelo por qué me estaban sujetando.

Albert desvió su mirada un segundo, el tiempo justo para mirar mi brazo y darme un corte superficial en mi muñeca derecha.

Gemí de sorpresa, más que de dolor. Lo cierto era que apenas sentí algo de ello.

Empecé a sangrar un poco y noté que más de un vampiro contenía la respiración.

Volvió a mirarme directamente por un instante, antes de agacharse y beber de mí.

Cerré los ojos y esperé.

Sentí como su lengua me lamía antes de retirarse.

-Es de mi agrado -comentó él con una voz serena, aterciopelada, sensual... no tenia palabras para explicarlo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, pude comprobar que Albert volvía a estar sentado, y que la "pelirroja", se acercaba a mí con un brazalete dorado claro.

No era blanco como los demás, sin duda era debido a la diferencia de rango.

Por lo menos eso creí.

Me lo puso en la mano derecha, justo donde... ¡Que fuerte!, ya no tenía herida alguna, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Albert notó la mirada que puse de asombro, que en realidad duró pocos segundos y me sonrió.

Ahora si, finalmente consiguió ruborizarme. Tuve que desviar la mirada de la suya por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Candy White, desde este momento, tú y tu familia, pertenecen al Sheriff Albert. Estarán bajo su cargo y protección hasta vuestro último aliento.

Ahora les dio a mis padres un brazalete blanco a cada uno y aunque eran de distinto color que el mío, el símbolo era el mismo. La forma de un rombo con una luna en el centro.

Y eso fue todo.

Mis padres y yo, nos abrazamos entre sí y luego sentí que tiraban de mí y me separaban de ellos.

El público entero se arrodillo y mantuvieron sus cabezas agachadas -casi rozando el suelo- mientras cruzaba entre ellos y me llevaban de regreso al dormitorio.

Me escoltaron de nuevo las mismas chicas de antes.

Albert se quedó allí.

Esta vez, me dejaron sola en esa enorme habitación. Me quedé allí de pie, sujetándome en el costado del armario y con la mirada perdida.

Entonces comencé a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

En la soledad, mis pensamientos volaron en una sola dirección, en mi "emparejamiento".

Cuanto más pensaba en cómo me habían utilizado y en lo que esta situación me había convertido -en contra de mi voluntad-, más poderosa se hacía la rabia que sentía por dentro.

Sentía ira, impotencia... Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Súbitamente, me quedé mirando fijamente a la enorme cama. Una imagen mental erótica quemaba al instante mi mente. De repente, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

En ese lugar, Albert iba a utilizar mi cuerpo, alimentarse y a gozar de él. Quisiera yo o no.

Ahora yo era su marioneta y él, el que tenía el control de los hilos que pendían de mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando apartar de mi mente las imágenes que me agolpaban constantemente. Imágenes calientes, de los dos desnudos y tumbados allí mismo, mientras nuestros cuerpos... ¡Candy, ya basta!, me dije a mi misma.

Ahora me concentré en la ceremonia, recordando paso a paso cómo transcurrió esta.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando oí unas pisadas acercándose a la puerta.

Enseguida mi corazón se puso a latir descontroladamente.

El miedo a lo que me esperaba, se apoderó de mi y por un momento, no supe que hacer.

Recorrí con mi mirada toda la estancia, hasta que me concentré en la puerta del cuarto de baño adyacente.

No sé porqué, pero salí corriendo hacia ella y me encerré allí.

Entonces, abrieron la puerta.

Silencio.

Contuve mi respiración y esperé.

Nada.

Fui soltando el aire poco a poco e intenté respirar lo más suave posible -para no hacer ruido- y sin moverme.

Allí me encontraba yo, sentada en el frío mármol blanco del baño y apoyada contra la puerta.

Así estuve bastante tiempo, hasta que creí que ya era seguro salir de mi escondite.

Me equivocaba.

Nada más abrir la puerta, lo vi.

Albert estaba sentado, a los pies de la cama- quedando enfrente de mi posición-, con las piernas entreabiertas, echado hacia delante y con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

No llevaba puesta la chaqueta del traje y su camisa estaba ahora desabrochada.

Incluso, desde mi distancia podía ver su potente pecho musculoso y sin bello.

No sabía que los vampiros se depilaban...

No dijo nada, sólo se me quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Por qué no fue al baño a buscarme?

Yo titubee, sin saber si debería quedarme quieta o terminar de entrar en la alcoba.

Di un pequeño paso hacia delante y luego otro y otro, hasta que me quedé a dos metros de él. Ahora quedamos uno enfrente del otro y entonces, esperé...

Estuvimos así un rato, mirándonos fijamente y en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir?, un "por favor, déjame libre a mí y a los míos", seguro que eso no iba a funcionar.

Entonces Albert se puso de pie.

Impulsivamente di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

Mi cara reflejaba terror, estaba asustada, aunque ya sabía cómo acabarían las cosas, no podía evitar sentir temor.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño -su suave voz sonaba sincera- Te lo prometo.

Siguió avanzando lentamente en mi dirección.

Ahora lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí.

Levantó una mano y acarició mi mejilla con su fría palma. Sus hipnóticos ojos seguían clavados en los míos.

No sé porqué, pero podría jurar que me miraba con ternura. Eso me agradó bastante.

-Eres tan bella...-dijo en un débil susurro, mientras alzaba la mano hacia mi recogido cabello deshaciéndomelo y quitándome la tiara de oro y lanzándola sobre la cómoda-, Así estás mucho mejor.

Sentí cómo mi melena caía en cascadas sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Mi respiración era irregular, la tensión la dificultaba.

-¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? -no podía aguantar más, tenía que preguntarlo.

-Nada que tu no quieras, aunque...-hizo una pausa- ...Esta noche tienes que dejarme hacer un par de cosas...yo...-otra pausa seguida de un suspiro- ...Debo alimentarme de ti y...

Automáticamente, me cubrí el cuello con las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ahora mis ojos lo miraban abiertos como platos, mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

-Lo siento, debo hacerlo...-dijo a la vez que se apartaba de mi lado y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación- ... ¿Sabes?, hay normas, tenemos normas -se corrigió- Y debemos cumplirlas.

Ahora yo lo miraba atentamente mientras le escuchaba.

-Mira, para que nuestra unión sea válida, tenemos que consagrarla... tengo que alimentarme de ti y..., bueno, y lo otro, ya sabes...-no terminó la frase, sólo detuvo su constante ir y venir para mirarme.

-Dijiste que no harías nada en contra de mi voluntad -exclamé.

-Cierto, pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, por lo menos esta noche.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Se anularía nuestra unión y tú y tus padres estarías sin protección, en una casa llena de vampiros sedientos de sangre y de lujuria. Créeme, eso te gustaría menos. Y yo no podría hacer nada para detenerlos...

¡Que horror!, no podía imaginarme a mis padres, en el suelo, siendo abusados y desangrados... No tenía escapatoria. Definitivamente no.

Mientras yo estaba pensando en las consecuencias de mi negación, Albert había vuelto a sentarse en el mismo sitio de antes.

-Deduzco que la parte de alimentarte no es negociable, pero sobre lo otro... ¿Me prometes que sólo será esta noche?

-Si es eso lo que quieres, así será... ahora... ¿Vas a renunciar o aceptas lo que hay?

-Acepto.

Pude notar que apenas se entendían mis temblorosas palabras. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba temblando.

-Desnúdate.

Gemí por la intensidad de sus palabras, sintiéndome abrumada instantáneamente. Pero le obedecí.

Lentamente, comencé a deslizar el fino tirante de la túnica sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Yo mantenía mi mirada en el suelo, notando cómo me ruborizaba al dejar al descubierto uno de mis generosos pechos. Continué con el siguiente tirante...

La túnica de seda dorada, resbaló por mi cuerpo, acariciándome en su descenso, hasta caer a mis pies.

Ahora sólo llevaba puesto las joyas y mi nuevo brazalete dorado.

Aunque no podía verle, sí sentí como contenía por un momento la respiración.

También noté como se acomodaba en su asiento, señal de que los pantalones le incomodaban en cierto punto.

-Échate sobre la cama.

Su voz era firme, ronca, una voz acostumbrada a mandar.

Sin levantar la vista, hice lo que me exigía.

Mis pasos eran indecisos y torpes. Notaba cómo su mirada contemplaba mi avance.

La sensación de las sábanas de seda bajo mi cuerpo, me recordaba a la caricia de una suave brisa.

Cerré los ojos, ahora -de este modo-, podía oír y sentir mejor los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

Noté cómo se incorporaba y avanzaba por el otro lado de la cama.

Escuche el sonido de una cremallera al bajarse, le procedió unos zapatos golpeando el suelo y por último, la ropa al caer.

Silencio.

Ahora sentí cómo un cuerpo se acomodaba junto a mí, hundiendo un poco ese lado de la cama.

-Mírame.

Cuando lo hice, comprobé que estaba acostado de lado, apoyado en un brazo y con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

No tuve el valor de mirar más hacia abajo...tenía una gran pista de cómo era lo que había allí. Podía sentirlo contra mi muslo, un miembro enorme y muy duro.

Descendió más hacia mí, lo tenía tan cerca, que podía notar su aliento rozándome.

Y me besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero intenso.

Me sorprendió su suavidad, la ternura que desprendía... y me sorprendí a mi misma queriendo más. Una parte de mi quería que esos carnosos labios me devorasen, que saciaran la sed y la necesidad que habían despertado en mi. La otra parte, la más racional, odiaba la manera en la que era utilizada. Mi cuerpo podía sentir la necesidad de estar con un hombre y así, liberar de una vez mi tensión sexual. Pero la cruda realidad era que, para ambos, sólo se trataba de sexo. Albert sólo deseaba mi cuerpo, mi sangre...no a mi... a mi persona.

Cómo si hubiera leído mis anteriores pensamientos, se inclino otra vez y me volvió a besar, atrapando mis labios con sus dientes, mordisqueándolos, jugando con ellos.

Jadeé, dejando mis labios ligeramente separados, invitándole a entrar en ellos.

No desaprovechó el momento y su lengua me invadió, llenándome, explorándome...

Mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza sensual, su mano libre, acariciaba mi cuerpo. Comenzó por mis hombros, descendiendo lentamente hacia uno de mis pechos, endureciendo mis puntas en protuberancias de color rosa.

Se me puso la piel de gallina con su suave contacto.

Jugó con mi erizado pezón, atrapándolo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Me lo pellizcaba suavemente, volviéndome loca de placer.

Jadeando ahora, cada terminación nerviosa se encendió disparándose dentro de mí, como un saludo de explosiones sensoriales.

Mi espalda se arqueaba en respuesta y sorprendentemente, sentí como mi sexo se humedecía para él.

Alcé mis brazos hacia su cabeza, acariciando su rubia melena y entre mis hinchados labios, él me susurro...

-Puedo oler tu excitación Candy... ¡Oh Dios!, no sé si voy a poder controlarme...-volvió a besarme, esta vez con avaricia, con lujuria.

Su mano abandonó mi sensible pezón, para seguir con su exploración táctil de mi cuerpo.

Ahora acariciaba mi plano estómago, deteniéndose un segundo para jugar con mi ombligo.

Compulsivamente, me puse rígida cuando alcanzó el valle de mi sexo.

Entrelazó sus dedos en mis rizos, acariciándolos y hundiéndose entre ellos.

Dejó de besarme y se apartó un poco, para poder fijar su mirada en mis ojos.

Mis manos liberaron su cabeza y las dejé caer sobre las almohadas, encima de mi cabeza, cruzándolas.

Se apartó un poco más de mí, incorporándose levemente y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Su hábil mano, dejó de acariciar mi pubis y continuó con su descendiente recorrido. Fue en busca de mis sonrosados pliegues...

Gemí y abrí las piernas en respuesta, la sangre me hervía y empezaba a impacientarme.

Pude ver el fuego que ardía en el interior de su mirada, ¿O era el reflejo del mío?

Los separó con delicadeza y cerró los ojos a la vez que jadeaba e introducía un largo dedo en mi hendidura húmeda.

Yo también los cerré.

Toda esta experiencia era aún nueva para mí y empezaba a desear aprenderlo todo.

-Dios... eres tan suave...-dijo con una voz entrecortada por la excitación- Cómo terciopelo y satén.

Empezó a moverlo, retirándolo, introduciéndolo, así una y otra vez. Al principio, su ritmo era lento, pero no tardó en acelerarlo. Haciéndome gemir locamente y retorcerme entre las sábanas. Su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris, aumentando las sensaciones que me producían sus caricias.

Clavé las uñas en la funda de la almohada al tiempo que llegaba al clímax.

Me encontraba jadeando, con una fina capa de sudor bañando mi complacido cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos, consciente de que su dedo seguía en el mismo lugar, pero sin moverse.

Él me miraba de nuevo y en cámara lenta, sacó su dedo de mi interior y se lo llevó a la boca.

El deseo volvía a prenderse en mí, cuando observé cómo lo lamía con la lengua y saboreaba mi esencia más íntima.

Tenía los colmillos extendidos.

Imaginé que era debido a la excitación.

Retiró el dedo de entre sus labios y tragó ruidosamente a la vez que bajaba los párpados.

Estaba concentrado, deleitándose con mi sabor.

-Deliciosa. Sabes tan dulce, tan sabrosa...-se perdieron sus palabras a la vez que se llevaba hacia la nariz el mismo dedo que había estado dentro de mi- Mmmm y tu olor...La mejor fragancia que alguna vez he conocido.

Ahora era yo la que tragaba saliva ruidosamente... ¿Podría ponerme más ruborizada aún?

Y en un rápido movimiento, apenas visible, se colocó encima de mí. Notaba como su pene se esforzaba por ser liberado y sepultado profundamente dentro de mi caliente interior.

Tenía el peso de su cuerpo descansando en sus antebrazos, para no aplastarme.

Volvió a besarme apasionadamente, ahora podía notar dentro de su boca sus largos colmillos -los acaricié con lengua- y pude probar mi propio sabor en sus labios.

Empezó a frotarse contra mí y nuestros sexos se rozaron una y otra vez. Si continuaba así, iba a conseguir que me corriera otra vez.

Cada vez la fricción era más intensa, más rápida, más urgente...

Su espalda era recorrida por mis manos, que ansiaban tocarlo, palparlo, poseerlo... Ya no tenía la sensación de que su piel fuese fría, de algún modo se había vuelto cálida.

Separó nuestros labios y abrió la boca, exponiendo sus afilados colmillos. Giré la cabeza hacía un lado -ofreciéndome, ya que no tenía otra opción-, y los hundió en la tierna carne de mi cuello. No detuvo el roce de nuestros cuerpos, mantuvo el ritmo.

Grité, pero no de dolor cómo creía que sentiría, sino de placer. Y pude oír cómo a la vez, de él salía un gemido gutural, aún teniendo la boca ocupada, saboreando el elixir de mi vida.

La sensación se parecía a una caricia, apenas noté cuando atravesó mi piel.

Su hambre se elevaba con cada roce contra mi pelvis.

La avaricia por mi sangre, hizo que sus tirones fuera más fuertes, más profundos.

Me concentré en cómo bebía de mi, primero con urgencia, con necesidad y luego fue aminorando el ritmo...

Se retiró con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción y se dejó caer boca arriba, mirando al techo.

De la comisura de sus labios, asomaba una débil línea roja y su respiración era entrecortada. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se relamió los labios, limpiándosela.

Ya no se les veía los colmillos.

Me incorporé en la cama, quedando sentada. Estaba algo aturdida.

Albert me acariciaba el cabello, jugando con mis mechones de pelo.

Él hubiera podido tomarme, de hecho, yo lo esperaba, pero no fue así.

No sabía por qué no me había penetrado... ¿A qué se debía?

Miré hacia abajo y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que estaba manchada, la esencia de Albert empapaba la parte baja de mi estómago.

¿Cuándo había llegado él al orgasmo?, ¿En qué momento lo había...?

No había terminado de formular la pregunta en mi cabeza, cuando Albert me interrumpió, cómo si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Justo al probar tu sangre. Nosotros los vampiros... -me giré para mirarle mientras me hablaba-... nos excitamos en exceso cuando nos estamos alimentando... y más aún si estamos "ocupados" -me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Por primera vez lo miré detalladamente, en esta enorme cama, tumbado magníficamente desnudo y con una virilidad como nunca antes había visto -los actores de las películas pornos se quedaban cortos-, que de nuevo estaba empalmada.

¿Es que nunca se saciaban los vampiros o qué?

Albert comenzó a reírse, con una risa suave, apenas audible. Se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, en esa zona, tan atentamente. Aparté mi mirada, ruborizándome.

-¿Cómo sabias que me preguntaba sobre eso?, ¿puedes leer la mente?

-No, aunque tenemos otras curiosas habilidades...y no me refiero al hecho de que poseemos más fuerza, rapidez, resistencia y demás, que los humanos. Sin olvidar que somos también mejores amantes -me guiñó un ojo- Sino que, desprendemos un aura mágica que los atrae. Nuestra mirada, olor, voz, todo en sí, engatusa al humano.

Empezaba a encajar varias piezas... recordé la manera en la que fui atraída por Max... ¿Me había pasado lo mismo con él?

-Y sobre tu primera pregunta -dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-, no me costó mucho deducir lo que te estabas preguntando, era muy evidente por la asombrada mueca que pusiste.

Eso me recordaba que tenía que darme un baño -uno caliente y muy relajante- y que tenía otra pregunta pendiente...

-¿Por qué no terminaste? -ahora era él el que ponía una mueca de asombro- Quiero decir... No me penetraste... ¿Por qué?

-No era necesario -lo miré, sin entenderle- Y como ya te dije..., no quiero obligarte. Sólo necesitamos aparentar que hemos hecho el amor. Ahora, tu esencia está en mí y la mía en ti, cualquiera puede olerlo y comprobarlo. Con eso sobra. Creerán que lo hicimos. Y no he cerrado la herida de tu cuello, para que quede constancia de que he cumplido la promesa de alimentarme de ti.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo darme una ducha?

Negó con la cabeza. ¡Adiós al baño!

-Pero toma, usa esto para limpiarte -me entregó su camisa blanca que estaba tirada en el suelo- Ahora vístete, que tenemos que regresar al salón. Después podrás ducharte.

Mientras cogía una camisa limpia del armario y yo me limpiaba y me volvía a poner la túnica, caí en la cuenta en una cosa que me había dicho...

-Dices que no cerraste la herida... ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Si, la saliva de vampiro es cicatrizante -dijo señalando a mi muñeca derecha, dónde debería tener una fina cicatriz- Y nuestra sangre es curativa.

Eso también lo había comprobado ya. Al igual que acababa de comprobar, que el vampiro John, era más bruto de lo que pensaba. De una sacudida aparté de mi mente la imagen del cuello malherido de mi prima.

**Continuara…**

Mis lindas niñas sé que me quieren matar pero antes que nada les pido una disculpa ya sé que dije el sábado pero por trabajo no pude subir pero aquí les dejo este capítulo vale, con el corazón les doy las gracias por sus reviews a Gatita Andrew, Liss, MiluxD, Laura GrandChester y gracias por siempre acompañarme en estas historias de nuestro amado Albert, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Querida Gatita Andrew se que hombres como John por desgracia existen y deberían desaparecerlos de la tierra pero por desgracia no se puede pero ya verás lo que pasara se que te va a gustar y qué bueno que te gustan para mí es un regalo que la puedas leer y me comentes gracias amiga cuídate.

Mi querida Liss espero me des la oportunidad de ser tu amiga te doy las gracias por tus palabras no creas no soy tan fuerte pero tengo unas lucecitas que me han brindan su apoyo y cariño y eso me está ayudando tus palabras son un consuelo y me dan ánimos mil gracias hermosa. Me da gusto que mis historias cumplan tus expectativas espero me des la oportunidad y siguas leyendo cuídate y que Dios te bendiga.

MiluxD insisto eres un angelote cada vez que leo tus mensajes me sacas una sonrisa y me das esperanza yo también te quiero mucho hermosa y no se digan mis enanos dicen que si te pueden adoptar como tía, de verdad me hubiera encantado tener una hermana como tu llena de amor y con un corazón inmenso gracias hermosa y prometo crear mi face pera dame un tiempecito ya que estoy hecha bolas y así podrás conocer a la familia y yo podre conocer a tu princesa cuídate mucho que Dios te bendiga.

**Nota: Les recuerdo mis queridas amigas los capítulos los subiré los martes y los sábados nos vemos el próximo martes vale las quiero mil gracias cuídense mucho un beso :P**


End file.
